Trece líneas para vivir
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: 5. La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. ¡UP!
1. Chapter 1

_1. Te quiero no por quien eres, sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo._

Hanabi no entendía, a veces, por que se le hacía mucho mas cómodo estudiar en la sala de estar, cómodamente sentada en el sillón mientras leía y tenia desparramados a su alrededor los libros, pero estando a la vez peligrosamente expuesta a las interrupciones de los múltiples empleados que trabajaban en su casa, o de sonidos que podrían molestarla a la hora de comprender y memorizar. Pero sinceramente, poco le importaba, era ese el lugar donde a ella le gustaba, y aunque minutos antes la habían intentado persuadir para que subiera a su habitación, ella se mostró irrefutable.

Escuchó una ráfaga de viento de la puerta al abrirse, la voz de su hermana Hinata y un par de pasos mas detrás de ella, junto al sonido casi inaudible del aire cortarse al cerrar la puerta. Hanabi cerró los ojos y su labio inferior tembló. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Cual era la razón de ese retortijón que sentía en su estómago al mero pensamiento de él, de sentir su presencia?

-Subiré a buscar unas cosas y nos vamos- escuchó la tímida vos de su hermana sonar en el corredor, segundos despues la vio entrar en la sala de estar y saludarla con una cálida sonrisa y seguir de largo hacia las escaleras, mientras lo dejaba a él en el corredor.

Escuchó un suspiro provenir del pasillo, rompiendo con el silencio espectral que habia en la casa. Sí, por que por suerte, a los empleados les tocaba la tarde libre de todos los lunes.

Y entonces, luego de escuchar ese suspiro, Hanabi supo que él estaba mas cerca de lo que ella creía, que seguramente estaba recostado junto al perfil de la puerta, o de pie o apoyado frente al pedazo de madera entreabierto que habia dejado Hinata. Hanabi cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Haaaaaanabi- canturreó una voz masculina, lo que al principio a la chica le habia parecido ridículo, pero luego ese pensamiento se disipó al sentir como se le retorcía el estómago y esa horrible sensacion de nerviosismo arrollándola otra vez.

_Oh no..._

¿Por que Kiba no pudo haberse quedado en el pasillo, esperando tranquilamente a su hermana para luego irse otra vez a quien-sabe-donde tenían planeado ir? Pero ahí...mientras él la miraba directamente a ella con esa sonrisa torcida y su mirada afilada viéndola desde lo alto, buscando su mirada con sus ojos chocolate oscuro, sin éxito, lograba ponerla nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con voz áspera subiendo su mirada, su labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente, sus ojos se desviaron levemente hacia el costado, fijando sus pupilas casi invisibles en la blancura de la pared, mirnado sobre el hombro de Kiba. A veces agradecía no tener pupilas tan visibles, que le daban la oportunidad de ocultarse en aquellas situaciones.

-Estaba aquí, y quería saludarte- habló rápidamente y soltando un soplido rencoroso.

Hanabi frunció el ceño escéptica y mirandolo, esta vez, fijamente a sus ojos que la miraban con cierto aire risueño. Y entonces quedaron sumidos en silencio los escasos minutos en los que Hinata volvió a bajar rapidamente los escalones de la escalera, y ambos volvieron a despedirse, haciendo sentir a Hanabi esa misma sensacion que tuvo desde que sintió el aire cortarse al cerrarse la puerta.

La muchacha de quince años suspiró y se desplomó sobre el respaldar acolchonado del sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalando otra vez aire mas fuerte. Estaba acabada, y lo peor es que no entendía del todo esas sensaciones tan...tan fuera de su personalidad.

Dentro de todas esas cosas tan errantes en su cabeza, sabía que no debería volver a acercarse a Kiba, o mas bien, evitarlo. Sabe que debe mantener el rumbo, no salirse de su camino e intentar que no todo vuelva a ser arrastrado por todas esas sensaciones dentro de si misma, y lanzar todo al demonio.

Hanabi no quería ser frágil ni débil ante él. Por que ella definitivamente no lo era, pero era por eso que ella queria evitarlo siempre que podía a toda costa, pero sabía que su subconsciente le jugaba de mala manera, sino, ¿por que otra razón le agradaba estar en la sala de estar?

Y ahora, las unicas cuestiones que se le cruzaban por la mente, era como haría para sostenerse en las proximas ocasiones que se lo tope, por que cada vez que lo hacía, siempre empeoraba su actuar...

* * *

><p>Ok. Listo.<p>

No sé si se habrá notado mi punto de vista de "como cambia Hanabi", pero bueno...asi es ;)

Cierto, Naruto no me pertenece. Y "Trece Líneas para vivir" son de la autoría de Gabriel García Márquez, uno de los mejores autores ;)

Creo que deberán tenerme paciensia para el proximo cap, por favor ;) (Los caps vana tener conexión entre ellos, aunque no seguirán una linea de tiempo).

Y una cosa, solo esta asignado a Hanabi por que será mas de su parte que de Kiba, aunque si...habrá KibaNabi, obviamente xD

_Ciaossu~_

PD. Lo sé, mal summary, pero no se me ocurrió otro xDU


	2. Chapter 2

_2. Ninguna persona merece tus lágrimas, y quien se las merezca no te hará llorar._

Hanabi tropieza con la alfombra de su cuarto y cae -para su suerte- directamente sobre el mullido colchón de su cama que estaba a unos pasos de ella justo antes de la caída. No se preocupa en reponerse, solo se levanta de la cama, camina hasta la puerta y la cierra con seguro. Todo sea en pos de que nadie la vea, de que nadie note como esas gotas de lágrimas se deslizan desde las esquinas de sus ojos plateados, descendiendo por sus mejillas hasta culminar en la punta de su barbilla.

Sí, Hanabi estaba llorando.

Pobre chica, con solo dieciséis años su corazón fue roto. Roto _por primera vez._

Rodeó su cama y se sentó a un lado de esta, dándole la espalda a la puerta pero mirando directamente hacia la ventana, viendo con sus ojos aguados en lágrimas las motas de nieve caer con gracia y lentitud, balanceándose lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y pasar a formar parte del manto blanquecino, o mas bien, algunos se pegaban al cristal de la ventana y se derretían con el pasar de los minutos.

Esa mañana Hanabi se habia despertado, como era usual, temprano y con ganas de tomar y comenzar el día con una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Se habia sentado en el sofá de la sala luego de que le prepararan su desayuno, encendido la televisión y disfrutado hasta mitad de la mañana de la calidez y tranquilidad de su casa, a causa de que tanto su padre como Hinata estaban fuera de la ciudad por un par de días, y como ella acababa de salir de un resfriado y también por el irregular clima, prefirió quedarse en al comodidad de su casa.

A eso del mediodía, cuando ya habia almorzado y se encontraba en la galería anterior al patio, recibió una llamada a su teléfono celular que la dejó sin habla.

¿Como era posible que unos cuantos diálogos llenos de sinceridad le hicieran el corazón añicos? Ella era Hanabi Hyûga, fría y despectiva; pero tenía un corazón, a lo que conllevaban los sentimientos, y esos sentimientos ahora, estaban quebrados. Era una chica adolescente despues de todo, no por su manera de ser las características de esa etapa harían excepción con ella, no, por supuesto que no. Su corazón se había desquebrajado literalmente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga a través del celular. Y solo le bastó encender la laptop para entrar a una de esas redes sociales -que tenía, pero no utilizaba en exceso-, y verificar si lo que le habian dicho era cierto.

Y sí, la habían engañado de la peor manera posible.

Ahora estaba ahí, de espaldas a la puerta de su habitación sollozando en silencio y ahogando sus penas en las lagrimas que desaparecían al culminar su barbilla, y sorbiendo su nariz de vez en cuando.

Oh, queria desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o esconderse en los lugares mas recónditos del planeta, estaba muy herida y humillada como para mostrarse en público. Y válgase Dios que el clima estaba así, y que eran pocos los empleados que rondaban en la casa.

Pasó mucho tiempo sin moverse, solo sollozando en su cama ahora en posición fetal. Era increíble y ni siquiera se podía ver a si misma en el espejo, luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas a la habitación tratando de despejarse.

No es que ella _amara _a aquella persona, pero era de las pocas a las que le habia dado cariño, y asi le habían pagado. Era una punzada en lo profundo de su ser que no podía evitar hacerle daño y desgarrarla por dentro.

Pasado un tiempo, minutos u horas, no supo definirlo, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta de su cuarto. Su mente analizó quién podría ser. Los empleados nunca la llamarían a ella en un horario que no fuera para comer y aún así, no creía que ellos se preocuparan por ella. Tambien cabía la posibilidad de que fuera su padre o hermana, y que hayan vuelto antes de tiempo. Pero no. No eran ni ellos, ni los empleados ni alguna de sus amigas.

Era una voz masculina la que hablaba detrás de la puerta. Era esa voz que le hacia sentir ese retortijón en el estómago como antes.

—Hanabi, ¿estás ahi?—escuchó la voz de Kiba amortiguada por la madera de la puerta, dándole una sensacion de lejanía.

Hanabi tragó en seco y se incorporó en la cama, discutiéndose a si misma si debía abrirle o no. Era una cuestión de educacion -y ella no era maleducada-, pero, ¿que diría Kiba si la viera, a ella, en ese estado?

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, pero ella podía sentir, y casi ver, a Kiba aun detrás de la puerta, casi pegado a la cerradura de la llave intentando ver hacia adentro.

—Hanabi, no tendrías que llorar o sentirte triste por ese idiota—dijo Kiba en tono seco y frío—, nadie se merece tus lágrimas—.

Esas simples palabras, y luego los pasos de Kiba alejándose por el pasillo lograron tensarla. Un remolino de pensamientos le abarcó la mente y las lágrimas se detuvieron por si solas al imaginarse la lánguida y socarrona sonrisa que, seguramente, Kiba curvó en sus labios al irse.

Todavía, y con el paso de un par de años no sabía que era ese sentimiento austero y horrible que sentía en su estómago. Aunque estaba -realmente- segura de que Kiba era de las pocas personas en que aun podía creer que no la harían llorar.

Y a pesar de que ahora pasaron los días desde ese hecho, Hanabi aun no sabe por que Kiba estaba en su casa esa tarde de Junio en la que nevaba a mas no poder y que Hinata no se encontraba en el hogar.

* * *

><p>Wao...llegué con el capitulo antes de lo que creí n_n" neh, pero eso se debe a una personita que me dijo que le gustó mucho y me inspiró a escribir ;w; Fue la primera vez que alguien demostró tanto entusiasmo por uno de mis fics e_é<p>

Bueno...ojalá les haya gustado, es como que...Hanabi llorosa se me hizo fácil -sep, aunque no sé si tenga OoC. Como sea, ya esta el segundos cap :D

Ciaossu~


	3. Chapter 3

****_Los personales de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**_._**

_3. Sólo porque alguien no te ame como tú quieres, no significa que no te ame con todo su ser._

A veces crees que nada malo sucederá, que todo será de color rosa y mariposas en el estómago, ¿verdad? Qué te apoyarán pero pasarás con indiferencia sobre ellos, que él te mirará o...o te querrá de otra forma. Lástima que la realidad cae duramente sobre tí en ese momento en que lo vez sonreírte con amabilidad y un cariño fraternal. Tu corazón se quiebra y sientes un gusto amargo pasar por la garganta al tragar.

El sabor agrio se estanca en tu estómago y haces una mueca de asco, pasas por delante de él y lo contemplas durante un escaso segundo. Su cabello desordenado, sus orbes oscuros afilados que miraban con rudeza y esa sonrisa que se calcaba en sus labios tal como tinta en papel. ¿Tanto significaba para tí, ese hombre? Había algunos detalles, dentro del letargo en el que estuviste metida en tu mundo observándolo fijamente, que pasaste por alto en él la primera vez que lo miraste. Contemplaste con brillo los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban a los costados de su boca al sonreír; las cejas que casi unían sus puntas al fruncir el ceño y como revoloteaba las pestañas al cerrar y abrir los ojos.

Sentiste la opresión en tu pecho y la estúpida sensación de idiotez que te arrulló, giraste la mirada y cruzada de brazos miraste a la pared blancuzca cremosa de la sala de estar de tu casa. Cuesta mucho disimular con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿verdad, Hanabi?

Nadie piensa en que una de las herederas, las mas pequeña, piense en esas cosas, de ese _modo._

Por supuesto que no, nadie , nunca, nunca se imaginaría que vos, estarías enamorada de esa persona. Había dos motivos que destacaban, por un lado, solo tienes dieciseis años, y él, Kiba Inuzuka, veintiuno, cualquiera diría que eres la típica adoloescente enamorada si no te conociera, pero tu misma te conoces tanto como para saber -y no sonar egocéntrica-, que no era un enamoramiento casual, por que eres, Hanabi Hyûga, demasiado madura para tu edad; y, finalmente era un punto que también se asociaba con el anterior con una diferencia, Kiba era notablemente mayor que tú, y te veía como una hermanita. Esto se debe a la cantidad de años que llevaban conociéndose y...que él era uno de los mejores amigos de tu hermana.

—Hanabi-nii.— Tragás el nudo que tenías en tu garganta y tu mente se rehúsa a girarse, pero tu cuerpo es comandado por otro órgano al cual no puedes manejar _nunca_. Los ojos se te achican considerablemente al escuchar ese sobrenombre, torces una sonrisa en tus labios casi sarcástica al recordar la primera vez que él hizo uso de ese sobrenombre.

—¿Qué?— Ah, ese tono frío y duro que escondía la fragilidad de tu cuerpo, te transmitió a ti misma una amargura profunda.

—Adiós.— Sonríe otra vez y los hoyuelos vuelven a aparecer en la culmine de sus labios, se acerca al sofá y soba su mano en tu cabeza, acariciando fraternalmente tu cabello. Deja se sonreír unos segundos para mirarte fijamente, siente algo turbulento en ti pero le resta importancia, remueves incómoda tu cuello, él quita su mano y te dedica una última sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Ah, lástima que Hinata no hubiera estado ese dia, te dices,y tal vez, Kiba se hubiera quedado un tiempo mas para aprender a mirarte de otra forma, una forma que sea un paso mas allá del fraternalismo.

* * *

><p>NA: Aw, que tiempos de subir acá [?] No sé, ¿ustedes que opinan? Quiero re subirlo en mi otra cuenta...So...ayudenme a decidir [?] Por otra parte, fue cortito, si...pero fue un flash que tuve, el otro capítulo que tenia para esta historia lo odié, literalmente, entonces volví a escribirlo. Loco, gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favs (le sale lo argentino de adentro).

Well, _ciao!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimers: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ^^_**

**_._**

**_'Amiga'._**

**_._**

**_4_ Un verdadero amigo es quien te toma la mano y te toca el corazón._**

_._

Hanabi entrecierra la mirada y contempla por décima octava vez su blanquecina mano con suma atención, arrugando suavemente la nariz.

—¿Y?—Cuestionó Kiba, inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa y mirando directamente hacia la fémina mano.

Hana alzó sus ojos pero sin siquiera mover la cabeza, lo miró a través de sus espesas pestañas y enarcó una ceja.

—¿_Y_, qué?—Dijo tajante, chocado la palma de su mano contra la madera de pino bajo el mantel de bordado blanco, terminando por estirar sus dedos finos y sus uñas perfectas resplandecieron bajo el reflejo de la luz blanca del comedor.

—Eso—. Cabeceó hacia adelante señalando la mano. Hanabi terminó por erguir su cabeza y mirarlo fijamente a sus ojos de felino.— ¿Te gusta?—. De sus dedos se deslizó el marcador negro indeleble hasta caer contra la mesa.

Negó con un rotundo no y su expresión se endureció. Creyó ver en los ojos oscuros de Kiba un brillo apagarse y en aquél momento su corazón se oprimió, pero ciertamente, no a muchas personas le agradaba que un 'amigo' le toquetee la mano.

—No, no me gustó.— Finalizó, cerrando los ojos y el puño sobre el mantel.— Es como que...no me gusta el marcador negro. Mucho menos sobre mi piel.

Inuzuka asintió en un movimiento de cabeza mientras anotaba mentalmente lo que Hanabi acababa de decir.— Bueno, pues...no ha quedado tan mal.

Un curioso y leve rubor le embargó las mejillas cuando su mano pequeña entró en contacto con las callosas manos de Kiba, que la rodearon y la observaron con indesición antes de que una sonrisa apareciese en el rostro de él.

—Ajá. Bien, no importa...— Apoyó las manos contra la mesa al separase y se impulsó hacia arriba, poniéndose de pie y haciéndo chirrar la silla contra el suelo al hacerse hacia atrás.— Me voy, nos vemos luego,_ 'amiga'_.— Hyûga frunció el ceño y volvió a arrugar la nariz, molesta. Kiba rió en dos carcajadas y le besó la mejilla antes de marcharse por la puerta principal.

Observándose la mano, Hanabi formó una suave línea curvada en sus labios, lo cual se pudo definir como una sonrisa. Estaba lo suficientemente feliz como para, ese día, no contestarle mal a nadie, ni siquiera a los empleados que trabajaban en su casa y con los que, usualmente, solía descargarse cruelmente.

Por otro lado, pues...Kiba no estaba allí por Hinata. Sino por ella misma y que, últimamente, él la habia tratado a ella (con ya cumplidos diesiseis años) como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amiga; aunque por un lado aquello daba igual, por que ella aun tenía sus sentimientos 'locos'.

Como sea, analizando más de cerca su mano hecha un puño, volvió a extenderla y, dificilmente, se podía denotar la palabra 'Amiga' escrita en kanjis algo desprolijos. Kiba había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero complicadamente los kanjis eran legibles.

Hanabi bufó algo contrariada, tomando un poco del vaso de zumo de naranja que tenía a un lado.

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeahh 8D Volví :3<em>

_Lo sé, es corto, pero prometí que volvería. So...here I am! C:C:C:C:C:C:C:._

_Pronto estarán los siguientes, necesito terminarlo w,w_

_Gracias por leer C:_

_Ciaossu~!_


	5. Chapter 5

_5. La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener._

Lo observó, por debajo de sus pestañas rizadas y elegantes, con una mirada furtiva. Repiqueteó sus dedos contra la madera de la mesa, sin que su padre lo note, guardando los celos bajo la elegancia del silencio y, con sus hombros levemente inclinados hacia atrás. Su temple serio era su única mueca y se dedicaba a pestañear lo menos posible para no perderse ningún detalle. Quizá estaba siendo demasiado extremista.

No.

Hanabi Hyûga nunca era demasiado. Hanabi Hyûga siempre se limitaba a hacer lo correcto. Nunca podría adjudicársele la palabra _'extremista' _a una oración que mantuviese su nombre dentro.

El novio de su hermana estaba en diagonal hacia ella, justo al lado de Kiba y la tipa esa de la que no sabe el nombre. Hinata está junto a ella, estoica, bajo la mirada analizadora de su padre, Hanabi siente que tiembla delicadamente al tomar el tenedor y probar un bocado de la cena de esa noche. La Hyûga menor frunce el ceño ante la debilidad boba de su hermana y gira su cabeza, hacia la silla vacía que ocuparía su primo Neji. Y en la punta de la mesa, justo enfrente de su padre, el lugar sagrado que alguna vez perteneció a su madre, de la cual no recuerda demasiado. Tan solo flota en su mente la memoria de su sonrisa amable y el tacto de su cabello suave, azabache, como lo es el de Hinata.

_Hinata_.

Hinata era idéntica a su madre. Su padre siempre lo había dicho, al menos entre ellos, admitiendo que la piel pálida como la nieve, la sonrisa tímida y las facciones delicadas y el cabello largo y azabache, con reflejos azules al refraccionar la luz, eran heredados de su madre.

Un escalofrío le recorre la columna al sentir la mirada de Kiba sobre su homólogo. Tiembla ligeramente, pero nadie lo nota, y recupera la compostura fugazmente, olvidando de un segundo a otro sus pensamientos. Aprieta los dientes y deja fluir sus emociones sin producir sonido alguno. Había olvidado completamente que Kiba estaba justo frente suyo, con la mirada afilada puesta en ella.

Hanabi traga en seco, comiéndose las ganas de soltar un diálogo doloroso e hiriente, como siempre solía hacer.

_Esta vez no debo._

Se dice, y mira de reojo a su padre, que a pesar de tener la mirada baja, mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca, estaba expectante de cada pequeño detalle, como si tuviera un par de ojos para cada una de las personas que se encontraban presente allí, desde las empleadas domésticas hasta los miembros de su propia familia.

El novio de Hinata hace una especie de broma maltrecha, y la única que verdaderamente ríe es la tipa que acompaña a Kiba. Hinata forma una media sonrisa y su padre, su padre se limita a ignorar el comentario tortuoso para su intelecto. Hanabi ni se inmuta, y vuelve a observar de reojo, hacia adelante, a la chica pelirroja que toma asiento a un lado de Kiba. Hyuuga menor no sabe qué es lo que hace ella ahí, si tiene menos importancia en esa cena que una piedra mohosa, pero la pelirroja está ahí, devorando su cena, usurpando su casa y tomando indecorosamente la meno de Kiba sobre la mesa.

_Estúpida._

Piensa. Pero no lo dice, ella tan solo insulta hacia adentro, y suelta todo contra el espejo de su habitación, o se lo traga con orgullo; hasta el momento en que deja fluir sus palabras libremente frente a o las personas en cuestión.

Casi se estaba imaginando la situación. La chica había quedado con Kiba, pero éste se había olvidado que Hinata le había rogado horas antes que la acompañase a ella y a su novio en la primer cena junto a su padre, como apoyo emocional. Entonces, caradura como era, habría entrado por la puerta principal alegando que la muchacha era su amiga.

Frunció el ceño ante la sola idea de los hechos. Se removió incómoda sobre su asiento, una silla alta y de madera elegante, idéntica a la que los demás ocupaban; excepto por su padre, que su asiento tenía un aire a sillón remarcado.

.

Caminó, deambulando vagamente por la cocina, vistiendo su pijama oscuro. Se acercaba la medianoche y su casa estaba tan silenciosa que podía oírse sin problemas el caer de un alfiler al suelo. Sus pasos eran delicados y apenas resonaban por el piso por el peso que ejercía sobre las baldosas cremas de la habitación.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua, teniendo en cuenta el sonido descontinúo que se había formado detrás de ella. Le dio la espalda a la nevera y se topó, muy de cerca, con los ojos afilados de Kiba.

Sí, porque él y su amiga estaban descansando en su casa, por esa noche. No tenía idea de cómo o en qué momento, pero había comenzado a nevar y, cuando quisieron acordar, su padre se vio obligado a darles alojo por la noche. A él, a su amiga y al novio de Hinata, en habitaciones separadas _–aclarando_.

Entornó los ojos en la oscuridad, cuando tan solo una lámpara encendida en la sala de estar formaba sombras dispares que llegaban moribundas a la cocina. Kiba la observó fijamente, sin comprender y un tanto sorprendido por la presencia de Hanabi allí.

— ¿Qué hay?

Se sintió tentada a no responder, pero al tenerlo tan cerca era inevitable.

— ¿Qué hay de qué? —respondió contingente, apartándose un poco y colocando una distancia que le permitiera respirar con normalidad, porque pulso se había acelerado considerablemente al encontrárselo allí.

— ¿Qué opinas de la buena acción de tu padre de dejarnos estar toda la noche bajo el mismo techo que tu a Aki, al tonto del novio de tu hermana y a mí?

Hanabi sintió un deje de mordacidad en su pregunta y se cuestionó a sí misma si debía responder. Se cruzó de brazos luego de dejar el vaso con agua del que antes había estado bebiendo sobre la mesada y se volvió hacia él, con signos de autosuficiencia.

—No es algo que me quite el sueño —inquirió, alzando una ceja, mueca que Kiba notó aún a pesar de la inminente oscuridad—. Creo que vuestra presencia no influye en mi vida, y mucho menos en mi sueño; es algo a lo que le resto importancia.

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, aunque mantenía su temple altanero. Kiba apretó los labios, sintiendo que las palabras de Hanabi habían sido dirigidas directamente hacia él. Cerró los puños y volvió a elevar la mirada, entornando sus ojos hacia ella.

—Fue una cena divertida, y he estado pensando en algo…. —comenzó. Hanabi arqueó una ceja, preguntándose a qué venía todo eso. Quizá y con suerte, todo se trataba de un sueño y el tonto de Kiba no estaba, en verdad, hablando con ella en mitad de la noche, juntos en la cocina.

— ¿Algo que me importe? —espetó, sin cambiar su tono y su actitud.

— Depende el grado de importancia que le des —dijo, y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Kiba parecía resuelto a contarle su idea. Exhaló un suspiro y continuó hablando: —He estado pensado….Aki es una chica que me agrada. Y no lo sé, tal vez sea la hora de tomar un rumbo serio….quizá le pida compromiso.

Hanabi abrió la boca de la sorpresa para soltar una risa amarga y burlesca a la vez. Sin embargo, Kiba no logró notar lo agrio de esa acción.

—Bien por ustedes, supongo — volvió a tomar una posición distante y se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeándole con irritación. Negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una especie de fuego subir por su esófago. La embargó la rabia, pero se mantuvo a raya en su lugar. Comenzó a sentirse mareada y recordó esa sensación dulce de cosquilleos que en el pasado le embargaba al siquiera pensar en Kiba. Muy distinta a la sensación de ahora, un par de años después, que le calaba hasta los huesos ardiendo por dentro.

—Hanabi, Hanabi, ¿estás bien? —la llamó, sosteniéndola por los hombros. En consecuencia del silencio inminente Kiba la había zarandeado un par de veces, sin lograr a ver la palidez extrema que Hyûga menor había adquirido en su tono de piel. Volvió la cabeza súbitamente y se despegó casi con asco de Kiba, quitándose las manos de sus hombros, que la apretaban ligeramente.

—Estoy bien —su tono de voz tembló levemente al hablar. —Iré a dormir. —determinó, huyendo deliberadamente de la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta, se sostuvo del marco, deteniéndose de repente y se giró, exactamente como si una duda le hubiera surgido de la anda, o mejor dicho, de la conversación que habían acabado de tener.

Kiba entornó sus ojos hacia ella, al acercarse a la lámpara las facciones de Hanabi se habían acentuado más y Kiba pudo diferenciar su pijama oscuro, fundiéndose con la oscuridad azulada de la habitación.

— ¿Qué tal si Aki se niega? —la duda le carcomía la curiosidad y estaba segura de que no podría dormir por el resto de la noche si Kiba no le daba una respuesta de cualquier tipo.

En un principio, la reacción de Inuzuka fue encogerse de hombros, apabullado y ligeramente sorprendido por la interrogación. Segundos después de maquinar una respuesta de su estilo, sonrió con altanería.

—No creo que se niegue —rió con sorna, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho— Pero, en el caso de que lo haga, simplemente, te lo preguntaría a ti —soltó, tomando aquello como el hecho más simple del mundo. Hanabi abrió la boca para replicar, sin saber si debía sentirse ofendida o adulada con el comentario, y agradeciendo no estar lo suficientemente iluminada para que él note el rubor que en sus mejillas de había teñido. Optó por fulminarle con la mirada antes de darse la vuelta otra vez y desaparecer en la penumbra de la antesala a la cocina, en dirección a la escalera y, luego, a su recámara.

Atravesó el pasillo que la separaba de su habitación con rapidez, y antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente, concentrada. Cayó en cuenta, tristemente y luego de haber analizado cada una de las posibilidades, que Kiba nunca iba a estar con ella. Y que su relación se resumiría, para el resto de su existencia, a esas estúpidas contestaciones que no dejan totalmente en claro sus sentimientos.

Era simple y sencillo de entender. Kiba estaba tan cerca pero tan lejano a ella, tal como lo estaba su madre.

.

Creo que este es el más largo xDD ¡Y no, no los olvidé! Y esta es la prueba.

Bien, esto va dedicado exclusivamente a HW789, sí, porque la quiero. También, porque no hemos hablado mucho en los últimos meses. Y también, por que sentí que le debía algo. Espero que te/les guste~.

Siento que es distinto a lo que escribí antes de ellos. O perdí la práctica, o mi estilo cambió o veo las frases de distinta forma actualmente x3 Como sea, el final…el final es absurdo, lo sé. Y hace como un mes, cuando tenía tooooooda la primera parte se me había ocurrido un final demasiado bueno que hasta yo misma me sorprendí de lo original que era, pero lo olvidé. SI, y quiero morir. Pero bueno, ya superé eso y….estoy lita para afrontar nuevas cosas 8D

Ya, dejando de desvariar, los dejo C:

See you~


End file.
